


Tease

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: After the death of her friend, Hanji's love interest begins teasing Hanji and Hanji decides she's had enough.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever female on female smut. Hope you enjoy :)

I didn’t want to move. My lovely test subjects Sonny and Bean were both murdered in cold blood.  It had been a week since they were murdered and no one had any idea who had done it. I heard a soft knock at my door, but I ignored it, instead rolling myself into my blankets.

“Hanji? I’m coming in.” the voice of Rose, one of my assistants said, opening the door.

Rose entered my room, wearing her military pants and black tank top that exposed her stomach.  I once asked her about her revealing clothing and she said it was less constricting when fighting titans. She was carrying a tray of what I assumed to be food and came to sit on the end of the bed.

“Moblit says you haven’t left for a week so I brought you some food.” She said as I sat up to take the tray from her.

“Thank you.” I said. I began eating the soup and slowly sipping the tea.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, concern written in her blue eyes.

“I guess a bit better. I was really hoping my research would break through but that asshole killed them before anything could have been learned.”

“I know.” She said and patted my head in a comforting manner. She frowned. “When was the last time you bathed?”

“Uh before we obtained Sonny and Bean so maybe two weeks ago?”

“Finish eating. I’m drawing you a bath.” She said, getting up and moving to my bathroom.

“Rose its fine.”

“Sorry but the bath was Captain Levi’s order.” She said.

I sighed and continued to eat. When I finished, I got up and headed to the bathroom. I waited for Rose to leave but she made no move to leave.

“Sorry but Captain Levi also said I had to make sure you actually got clean.” She said, a blush forming on her cheeks. “He also said to meet him in his office when you were finished.”

I smirked. Rose was far too innocent for her own good. It just made her so much cuter. I quickly changed out of my clothes and hopped into the tub.

“I’ll take my leave.” A very flustered Rose said, leaving the bathroom.

I quickly washed up, then headed to Levi’s office.

“You wanted to see me Shorty?” I asked as I walked in.

“I want you to take a small squad and clear some titans out of the Shiganshina area.”

“Yes Sir.” I said with a salute.

I left his office and rounded up Petra, Rose, Moblit, and a few others to help me clear out some titans.

When we got to the Shiganshina area, Rose spotted a lone titan and immediately went after it. She stood on the rooftop in front of it and when it reached for her, she dodged out of its way and quickly maneuvered behind it, severing the nape of its neck.

Her strategy was reckless, but it worked every time. I couldn’t help but feel nervous though. I had started to fall in love with her.

We killed a few more titans, then called it a day.

“Hey Hanji, want to join me in the sauna?” Petra asked, moving to walk alongside me.

“Sure, why not.”

We headed to the female quarters sauna and stripped our clothes off, allowing the steam to calm our sore muscles.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but do you have feelings for Rose?” Petra asked.

“Why do you think that?”

“I saw the worried looks you were giving her.”

“Ah. Well I do. Please don’t tell her.”

“I won’t but just a secret, she likes you too.”

“How do you know?” I asked.

“She told me.”

I sighed, content that the girl I had fallen in love with loved me back. I was just about to ask Petra how I should make a move, when Rose walked in. She quickly tossed her clothes to the side and moved to sit next to me. I quickly observed her small body. She was shorter than Levi by a few inches and was thin with muscle mostly on her legs. It amazed me how someone as small as her could have so much strength.

“Hanji?” Rose said, getting my attention. “You’re staring.”

“Sorry. Was just admiring how strong you are.” I said and she blushed.

“Thank you.”

                The three of us continued to talk about various things, but mostly about the upcoming expedition in a few days. After at least an hour of chatter, we decided it would be best to go get dinner. The three of us sat in the dining hall, continuing our conversations from earlier. Some point into our conversation, one of the 104th training corps cadets, Jean Kirstein approached our table.

                “Hey Rose. Want to hang out later?” Jean asked with a wink. If looks could kill, Jean would very much be dead in this instant.

                “No thank you.”

                “Why not?”

                “Well, you see Jean, I like girls.” Rose answered, turning red.

                “Oh well uh never mind then.” Jean stammered, then dashed away.

                “Hanji, are you alright? You look upset.” Rose said, reaching out to pat my hand.

                “The nerve of him. Asking a superior a question like that.”

                “It’s alright. Maybe he’ll spread it around so no more boys ask me to go on dates with them.” She said with a laugh.

                We continued dinner without further incident and went our separate ways.

                A few days later, we headed out on our expedition. Rose and I were assigned to trap titans and Petra was to be protecting Eren. Rose and I quickly got into our positions, setting up the numerous traps we had. We waited at least an hour, then a female titan walked into the traps.

                “We caught her.” Rose said, looking relieved.

                “Yeah, but the fight isn’t over yet.” I said.

                Levi moved to stand on top of the titan’s head and began to threaten her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream which caused everyone to cover their ears. Numerous titans came from all directions and began devouring the female titan.

                “Dammit.” Rose muttered.

                I sighed. Once the mass of titans had cleared out, we were ordered to head back to the wall.

                When we had all made it back to headquarters, Rose immediately began looking for Petra.

                “Where is she?” she asked Levi, who happened to be passing by.

                “The female titan killed her.” Levi said, then walked off.

                Rose stood frozen in place, all the colour leaving her face. She dropped to her knees.

                “No.” was all she said.

                “Here, let me take you to your room.” I said, helping her up. Rose was one of the newer soldiers and hadn’t yet experienced the bitter death of a close friend. I led her to her room, where she mindlessly curled up into her bed and began sobbing. I sat down next to her and began to comfort her. I hated seeing her cry. The female titan was going to pay for breaking my Rose’s heart.

                “Please don’t leave me.” Rose said between sobs.

                “I won’t,” I said, wrapping my hands around hers.

                After Rose had run out of tears, she fell asleep, looking peaceful. Knowing she was asleep, I murmured,

                “I love you.”

                “I love you too.” Was the unexpected response I got. Rose opened her eyes and sat up, pulling me into an embrace. I kissed Rose on the forehead and embraced her back. Holding her as tightly as I could.

                Once she had let go, she asked for some space, needing to reflect on Petra’s death. I left her alone, throwing myself into my experiments.

                It took two and a half weeks before I got my Rose back from grief. During those rough weeks I had to bring her food and remind her to bathe regularly. It broke my heart, but I had to keep her going.

                I sat in my office, doing paperwork when Rose walked in, looking slightly disheveled. She glanced at my paperwork, then broke into a sly grin.

                “You know,” she said, moving towards me and draping herself seductively over my desk. “I wish I was your paperwork.”

                “Why’s that?” I asked, tilting my head.

                “Because then you’d be doing me on your desk.” She said with a wink. I stared at her in shock, not expecting cute, shy Rose to say something so provocative. I moved to grab her for a kiss, but before I could, she moved out of my reach.

                She then left my office, leaving me perplexed at her behaviour. I shrugged, then continued my work.

                Her odd behaviour continued for a week. There was an incident where she pinned me to a wall, kissed me and left. There was another time when she came to my office, sat on my lap, grinded her hips as she kissed me, and then left. After a week of constant teasing and flirting, I decided to confront her.

                I entered her bedroom where she sat on her bed, reading a book.

                “Rose, can we talk?” I asked.

                “Sure. What’s on your mind?” she said, setting her book down.

                I sat on the bed next to her.

                “Why the sudden odd behaviour?” I asked and she blushed.

                “What odd behaviour?” she asked and I knew she was feigning innocence. I moved quickly and pinned her shoulders down, moving to straddle her waist.

                “I think you know what I mean.” I said, moving to kiss her neck.

                “Hanji.” Rose whispered.

                “You’ve been driving me crazy for a week.” I said, removing the rope I had stored in my pocket. “I think it’s time to return the favour.”

                Before she had time to react, I quickly tied her wrists to the bedframe.

                “Hanji,” Rose whined as I pulled her shirt over her eyes to act as a makeshift blindfold, exposing her black bra.

                “Keep whining and I’ll gag you.” I said with a smirk.

                “I didn’t take you to be the dominant one.” Rose said with a laugh.

                “I’m a lot of things darling.” I said, biting her neck.

                “Hanji please.” She begged.

                “Please what?” I teased.

                “Fuck me.” She said.

                “Gladly darling.” I said. I slowly trailed my hand from her collarbone to just below her naval. I lazily began to remove her pants, exposing black underwear.

                I kissed between her breasts and slowly trailed the kisses down her body, stopping just before I reached between her legs. I then kissed the inside of her leg and continued to kiss up her legs. When I reached her core, I teased her through her underwear with my tongue, causing her to moan softly.

                “Please, Hanji.” She moaned.

                I grinned and slowly removed her underpants, exposing the area between her legs. I kissed her gently and she sighed. I slowly moved my tongue along her sensitive area, causing her to squirm with desire. She tasted amazing, a mix of salty and sweet and something else I couldn’t name.  I delved further into her with my tongue, causing Rose to cry out with pleasure.

                “Oh fuck.” She moaned.

                I continued to pleasure her, alternating between moving slowly and speeding up. After teasing her for a bit, Rose began to beg.

                “Please Hanji, let me come.” She whimpered.

                I moved away from between her legs and began to kiss up her body, stopping at her lips.

                “What was that darling?” I asked in a teasing manner, biting her neck as my hand wandered down her body.

                “Let me come,” she said as I entered her with two of my fingers.

                “As you wish.” I said, kissing her hard and moving my fingers. I moved quickly and within minutes, Rose had finished. I quickly untied her and uncovered her eyes, pulling her into an embrace.

                Rose pulled out of my embrace and looked at me with a devilish glint in her blue eyes.

                “I think it’s time I return the favour.”

               


End file.
